Whispering Trees
by Unique Pines
Summary: Dipper befriends a group of talking trees that give him much-needed advice. But what will he use it for? Will it come in handy when Bill comes around? WARNING: BILLDIP, BIPPER, BILL X DIPPER!
1. Talking and Stalking

**A/N: Because I have suddenly fallen in love with this shipping, I shall now ship it myself. I should really stop making new stories and focus on the ones I have... but oh well!**

**Heads up guys- this week, er... ****_month... _****I'm gonna do freebie updating. In other words I will not be updating my stories in the order they come in; I'll be updating whichever ones I want in any order I like! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dipper slowly walked through the forest, careful not to trip while reading his journal. He leafed through the pages, his thumb grazing over the edges of the yellowing paper until he found the page he wanted.<p>

_Whispering Trees-_

_Known to talk amongst themselves only, these trees are found deep in the forest surrounding the cliffs. When provoked, they speak and interact. Some use their branches as arms that move, other simply just have a mouth and eyes._

_They don't speak loudly, for their voices are quiet and hard to hear, hence 'whispering.'_

_The trees are not dangerous unless they feel threatened (which isn't hard since they are easily spooked) but they tend to be good-natured and friendly._

Dipper bit his lower lip as he closed the journal and tucked it in his vest.

_Spooked easily? _Hopefully he wouldn't come off as a threat in any way, for he really only wanted to meet them.

He mulled it over, inspecting himself to see if he looked 'intimidating.' He didn't think he did, he just looked like a normal young boy.

But had they seen a boy before?

Dipper decided not to worry about it too much; the trees probably only got scared by axes or stuff that could injure them.

Soon the cliffs were in sight, and he began to look over the trunks of the towering pine trees, searching for anything _unusual._

At last, he found a tree with the faint outline of a face. An easy smile and two closed eyes were carved out in the wood.

He gently tapped the bark, guessing that the tree was asleep.

"Hello?" He called to it. After a few seconds, he'd given up on it waking up, and stepped away. But when it's eyes flickered open, dazed from sleep, he jumped forward to greet it.

"Yes?" It asked, it's voice low and calm.

"Hello, my name is Dipper," he said politely,"I've been so excited to meet you!"

The tree's lazy grin grew larger. "Really? I thought all the humans forgot about us!"

Dipper chuckled. "Well, some _special _people remember- Wait, you've seen people before?"

The tree laughed in return. "Of course, boy! We're enchanted beings that are thousands of years old! We've definitely met some people along the way!"

Dipper nodded in amusement. "Who did you meet?"

"Well, I'd say the ones most worthy of talking about were the Indians that used to live around here. They'd always share story-telling sessions with us, and play and live with us. We were the best of friends, since the Tribe always tried to be one with nature. One young girl once made me a necklace..." The tree explained, shifting one of his thick branches down in front of Dipper. There, wrapped around the branch was necklace of rocks. Rocks with holes that were connected by thread.

He could tell it meant a lot to the tree, for he'd kept it with him all these years.

"It's beautiful," Dipper said in awe. He had gotten comfortable on the ground to listen to the tree.

"It was an apology gift. One of the neighboring tribes raided their village and took over for quite a while. This tribe wasn't quite as nice and respectful of nature as the other. They chopped us down for wood and tore up all the land they could to farm and build. They plagued the water with the blood of the things they killed, and all was terrible. They never thought twice about what they did; they didn't believe that the earth was a living thing just like them, and that it shouldn't be claimed and treated poorly."

Dipper frowned. "That's awful..."

The tree 'nodded.' He gave a short look of sadness before continuing.

"But then the day came when the enslaved tribe rose up against their captors, and chased them out and away. They did their best to replenish their surroundings, by planting trees and flowers and helping the animals recover. They came to us with many gifts- one for each tree -as a way to say sorry. My gift was this necklace that the girl had spent days making. She told me that it was her fault for not doing the right thing in the first place by rebelling, but I forgave her and accepted her apology."

Dipper admired the necklace silently, staring at the elaborate handiwork shown in the craft. It was impressive how smooth and shapely it was, considering when it was made.

"That's an amazing story..." Dipper praised, standing up and brushing off his shorts. "I'd love to hear more. But I really need to get home now; it's getting dark. God knows I shouldn't be in _these _woods at night. Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Of course! Now hurry along, before the bad things come out," the tree warned.

Dipper nodded before heading off.

* * *

><p>There he was. Walking quickly to home, a lop-sided grin plastered on his face.<p>

His hair was getting quite long now, he'd noticed that. Now it was waving gently onto his neck as he walked. His bangs reached to his eyes from where they hung from the brim of his hat. He looked adorable with his shaggy brown hair.

_Ah, his sweet little Pine Tree..._

Bill hovered above him, watching intently as Dipper continued to the Shack. He'd grown a strange liking to the boy, for he now watched over him more than ever. He didn't know exactly why, (despite all the things he knew) but he found him so... _amusing. _His amusement turned to fondness- not loving, only interest -and now he shadowed him on every mystery hunt and adventure he went on.

Bill had so much knowledge inside him, so many secrets, stories, and tales that it'd make a human's head explode. So his mind was usually a blur. Always trying to protect secrets, figure out more, and stalk suspicious people really took a toll on him.

But when he watched Dipper, his mind went blank. Watching him was like a break, relief. It was so easy to just stare at the way he worked, how he did things and how he acted. It didn't require him to do anything but look on, and he found that blissful.

He'd been getting bored of stalking him, though. All this watching made him crave interaction between him and Pine Tree. In addition, he'd been making something just for this. When it was ready, and the time was right, he'd get to talk to his favorite human once more. But for now, he'd wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So if you can't understand my writing, I'll clear it up for you.**

**-The tree is foreshadowing something, *wink wink*.**

**-Bill doesn't _love _Dipper (yet) he just finds him genuinely interesting. Well, he probably does have a small crush on him but he just doesn't realize it now. Oh, _soon..._**

**-Bill can't wait to show Dipper what he made...**

**Eee! I love this! I'm so excited for the romance and all that! I've never done boy x boy before!**

**And for more news, go to my profile! Oh, and go check out my tumblr! (The link is on my profile, so you guys can FOLLOW ME)**

**REVIEW PEOPLES! I loves ya! Buh-bye!**

**~Unique Pines**


	2. Kissing and Missing

Dipper sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom, exhausted from the day. He shook out the water in his hair from showering, and his bangs fell straight in front of his eyes. He wondered when the last time he got a haircut was...

He ignored the thought as he walked into the room he shared with Mabel. Mabel was already in bed, trying to stay awake to keep drawing. Her eyes would flutter shut, and her head would nod, but then she'd catch herself and jerk back up and continue drawing.

"You should go to bed if you're tired, Mabel," he said as he slipped under the covers of his own bed.

"No... I must... finish this..." Mabel grunted, narrowing her eyes at the sketchbook while scribbling furiously.

"Why's it so important to you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"If anything, it's important to you," she remarked, not taking her eyes off the paper. Now his mind was a blur of questions.

"What? How?" He replied with disbelief.

Mabel only chuckled under her breath.

"You'll see, brother, you'll see..."

Dipper frowned. He rolled over to face the wall with his back to her. He planned on reading the journal, but he was much too tired for that. The only thing that kept him awake was the question of what Mabel was making.

Why did it concern him?

He tried to shrug it off, and eventually, he fell asleep.

A fitful sleep jam-packed with dreams. And not necessarily good ones.

* * *

><p>Bill sent Dipper a dream. A message, in other words. He appeared inside Dipper's mind, trying to hold back his excitement and remain casual. He needed to be evil and mysterious, not a crazed girl ready to gush about her feelings.<p>

He took one last 'breath' before entering the dream.

He had made the setting of the dream the forest. He had made sure it was an overcast sky above, and fog creeping around the ground. The usual sounds of critters going about their day was absent. The only sound was the wind, which sent a cold bite into the air.

And there sitting on the ground, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head bowed down, was Pine Tree.

"What do you want, Bill?" Dipper muttered quietly, not looking up. His voice was timid and weak. He was obviously afraid of him.

Well, he'd have none of that.

"Nothing!" Bill said quickly, trying to sound happy and honest. "I just... wanted to say _hi... _I guess..."

Dipper looked up at Bill with a confused look on his face. It was then that he realized Pine Tree had been crying. Tear streaks ran down his face and his eyes looked irritated. His nose was a brighter shade of pink than usual.

And for some reason, Bill felt disgusted. Disgusted at himself. Had he really corrupted this child so much that he would have a nervous breakdown when he appeared?

_Was he really that bad to him?_

"I- I'm serious, kid... I just... wanted to talk to you," he explained. Oh, how he wished he had a face right now. His expressions would show Dipper that he was sincere.

"I don't believe you," Dipper trembled. "You're a liar. Get away from me."

Bill growled under his breath. Why didn't he believe him?!

_Oh yeah. He had lied to him and tricked him and beat him up. Of course he wouldn't believe him._

"I've been keeping an eye on you..." Bill decided to start with.

"Yeah, I know. It's made me lose my mind. I never know if I have privacy," Dipper snapped with so much hatred that it took Bill aback.

"What I'm meaning to say is that I find you interesting. I want to get to know you more," Bill countered. He turned upside down in a playful way, with his arms open.

"I just want to have a conversation with you! I'm bored!"

_Ok, that sounded more like his usual self. Not good._

"No. Go away," Dipper answered. He kept himself wrapped in a protective ball, and Bill could understand why.

God damn, what would it take for him to just open up? Let it go?

_It'd probably take a lot, since you've been so cruel to him, _He told himself.

"Would you feel better if I was in a different form? Either that or talk to me this way, 'cause I'm not gonna leave."

Dipper sighed deeply, followed by a shiver. "Fine, sure, whatever..."

Bill snapped his fingers, and the dream was gone.

* * *

><p>Dipper sat up in his bed with his heart racing. His breathing was heavy, and cold sweat was beading up on his forehead, making his bangs stick to his face.<p>

_Why the hell was Bill back?!_

"Because I wanted to talk," a voice said from across the dark attic, answering the thought.

Dipper would know that voice _anywhere. _His heart stopped as the icy claws of fear squeezed at his chest.

"Don't you remember, Pine Tree? You wanted me to take a different form."

A figure stepped from out from the dark corner and into the moonlight that shone from the window. It was a tall teenage boy, with golden-blonde hair and hazel eyes, well, _eye, _for one was covered by a black eye patch. He wore a light yellow suit, with a top hat sitting on his messy hair. He also wore black gloves and polished black dress shoes, and a bow tie of matching color to top it all off.

"Do you like it?" Bill asked, gesturing to his body. "I used lots of energy and animal parts to make this!"

Dipper could only stare in horror. Though the boy was quite handsome, he still hated his face just because he knew who was behind it.

"As I was saying earlier, I've been watching you lately. You interest me, Pine Tree. You're quite fun to watch, if I do say so myself," Bill said, approaching Dipper.

"Please, just do whatever you want with me quickly and leave..." Dipper cried, covering his face with his hands and doubling over.

"Relax, kid. I just want to talk to you about some stuff, that's all. I'm not as powerful in this form anyway."

Dipper shook his head. He realized that he was on the verge of crying, for his shoulders shuddered and his whole body shook. His breathing became labored and uneven. He sniffled several times.

Bill sat down on the bed, but Dipper immediately scooted away. His hands flew from his face to grip the headboard for leverage, and it was revealed that tears were smeared across his cheeks.

"Please, please, don't hurt me," he begged.

_He had scared the kid so much that Pine Tree was literally begging him to stay away. _

Bill felt something clutch his human heart, a feeling that he wasn't quite used to. Was it guilt?

_No, Bill Cipher doesn't feel guilt._

"Look, kid, hear me out. I've been kind of lonely..."

Woah, did he just admit to feeling _lonely? _An all-powerful dream demon like him felt _lonely?_

"What?" Dipper asked, completely confused. _Hey, _Bill was just as confused as him.

"I just..." Bill trailed off.

And the next thing you know... Bill had leaned into Dipper and crashed his lips onto his.

_What. The. Hell._

Dipper struggled to get away, his voice muffled by Bill's mouth. Bill didn't know why he did it, but he just felt such a strong urge to do so. Bill's eye was squeezed shut, his hands holding on to Dipper's shaking shoulders tight as he kissed him hard.

Bill realized that he needed air (something he wasn't used to) and he broke away from Dipper breathing heavy. Dipper was now glued against the headboard, trying to get as far away as possible to recover from the shock.

"What the... why did you...?!" Dipper stammered.

"I don't know, I just _had to! _I felt like I needed to, like that's what I _actually _wanted!" Bill exclaimed. He didn't exactly know how to control his feelings, because normally he didn't have any.

But now they were on overload.

His heart was beating fast, and his mind was a blur. He felt so many things at once, like guilt, pleasure, excitement, lust, frustration and confusion. It was absolutely overwhelming.

He put his face in his hands to take a break. He had know idea what was going on.

_Why did I do that?! _Bill screamed at himself. _Am I in love with him or do I just admire him or envy him or what? What the hell is happening to me?!_

_I don't _fall in love _with anyone. So why do I feel it now?_

"Bill?" A shaky voice cut in through his thoughts.

Bill turned his head to see Dipper, still clinging onto the headboard for dear life, but also with a look of genuine concern on his face.

Before Dipper could say anything else, Bill started talking. Rambling really.

"Look, Pine Tree, I _like _you, and I've just admired you for so long that I guess I fell in love with you and didn't realize it. I'm sorry I just did that, I don't really know how to control myself or what I feel in this body, but then again that's my fault, and I-"

Bill stopped ranting abruptly when he felt Dipper place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up to Dipper, who had a more confident look now.

"Bill..." He sighed,"I know that you 'love me' and all that, but you really can't. First of all, it'd never work because I'd never feel the same way in a million years. I also don't trust you. Second of all, I hate you with all my heart and soul, and you really creep me out. Now if you'll please go, I'll forget that this all happened."

Bill's cheeks turned bright red. He had just been told off _and _rejected. Embarrassment was now dumped onto the pile of his human feelings, and the only thing he wanted to do was leave.

He stood up quickly and snapped his fingers, and disappeared from the land of the living.

* * *

><p>Bill stared absent-mindedly at the horizon of pine trees and cliffs, his mind drifting off to random places.<p>

Was it a new low for dream demons to get dissed by human children? Because right now he felt lower than low. He felt awful. Ever since he had left Dipper, his head had been constantly replaying that moment.

His emotions were driving him nuts. He didn't know what to do besides wallow in self-pity. He couldn't get the loneliness to go away.

_Oh, but I won't be lonely for long... _He thought, his usual wickedness returning to his personality.

_I'll find a way to get you Pine Tree, whatever it is. And soon you'll love me too._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bill has a bad case of the feels... someone get him some ice cream because getting rejected isn't easy.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter because I think it sucked in comparison to what I'm capable of. I kinda jumped the gun; I wanted to get to the action as soon as possible, so yeah...**

**As usual, there's news on my profile and my tumblr blog is in business! Review dudes!**

**~Unique Pines**


	3. Crying and Hiding

Bill stared intently at the scene below him. He was studying every movement, every object, every person. But most of all, he was studying Dipper. The boy was huddled up in the far corner of the gift shop, his hat pulled down low and his journal resting on his knees.

Bill had concluded that since Dipper was forced to work by Stan, that he'd have to stay in the shop. So, Dipper would make sure to be in the most secluded part of the room, away from all people and interactions, reading his journal because that was how he calmed down.

And Bill knew why.

Because of what happened last night.

Dipper looked absolutely traumatized. Bill wasn't there to watch him in bed (he had wanted to remove himself from that situation altogether) but he was pretty sure that poor Pine Tree got no sleep.

He was there when he woke up though.

Dipper had woken up with a jolt, most likely from a nightmare. It was probably a nightmare concerning Bill, even though Bill never influenced his mind. That Dipper had done on his own unknowingly. His fear of the demon was so immense that he had catapulted himself into a constant cycle of worry, fear, and paranoia that he just couldn't escape.

Bill floated down to be at eye level with the boy, staring at his shadowed face as his eyes scanned the book.

Dipper would never know that he was there. Bill could sit a foot away all day and never have him notice.

Or at least he thought so.

Dipper looked up slowly, his eyes glancing around the room. Gently, he tucked the book away and stood up.

Bill would've had a heart attack if he was human.

Did he feel his presence? How could he have done that? Bill wasn't even in the physical world!

_No, _Bill reassured himself, _it was just a coincidence that he got up then. It's impossible for him to know I'm here._

But was it?

* * *

><p>"I'm not hungry, thanks."<p>

"What? But I thought this was your favorite? I made it just for you!" Mabel exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Dipper sighed,"I'm just not in the mood to eat."

With that he hung his head low so that his hat covered his face, and left the kitchen.

Mabel frowned. She had spent her whole evening making cinnamon pancakes (because breakfast for dinner is the shit) so that she and her brother could have a good start to their bonding night. She had planned on cuddling up with him on the armchair, resting her head on his chest, with his arms wrapped around her, while watching their favorite movies. She had planned on playing all the dumb games they made up when they were younger.

She had planned on her brother being happy.

_What happened to him? I don't remember anything that could've made him like this..._

Mabel thought hard. But no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't recall anything in the past few days that could've made Dipper so upset.

She untied her sparkly apron and draped it over a chair, then followed where he had gone. She guessed that he had retreated to the attic, so she slowly tip-toed up the creaky stairs to find him.

Just when she was about to open the door, she heard a sob.

_Was that... Dipper? _She asked herself.

_Of course it was. But I've never heard a sound like that come from him._

She bent over to peer through the keyhole. There on his bed, Dipper was sitting Indian-style with his face in his hands. He shoulders slumped inward, shaking occasionally. He was sniffling lightly, just enough for her to know that he was crying.

"Oh God..." he whimpered.

_I have to help him, _Mabel told herself.

Slowly, she placed her hand on the knob and turned. She opened the door and stepped in.

As expected, Dipper panicked and tried to cover up his crying.

"There's no use in trying to hide it, Dipper, I know you were crying," she said calmly.

With that Dipper stopped wiping away his tear trails and instead bowed his head in shame. Once again, he covered his face with his hands and sighed.

Mabel approached him. "C'mon, tell me what's wrong."

"No," he replied,"I don't wanna talk about it. It's awful..."

"Well I'd bet it be less awful if you let me help you," Mabel coaxed, sitting down adjacent to him and wrapping an arm around his shivering shoulders.

"No..." He repeated, this time more desperate of a tone.

Mabel sighed and looked down.

What could've happened that made him this upset? So upset that he couldn't even fall onto Mabel for help? He couldn't even say it!

_'What happened?' _was all Mabel could think.

"Please Dipper. I swear that if you tell me I'll do anything to fix it. But I can't help you if you don't tell me."

With one final shaky breath, Dipper caved.

"It's Bill," he cried.

_Oh no. Oh no no no._

"He's back? W-What did he do?" Mabel asked, trying to keep a steady voice.

"Well, he... sent me a dream. I was all alone in the forest, and... I could just feel him surrounding me. I was so terrified- and I started crying right away. When he showed up he said he just wanted to talk, but I know he's up to something. Something bad's gonna happen..."

Mabel prodded,"Is that all?"

"N-No. Then he said he'd go into physical form to talk to me. And then- and then-"

Dipper burst into a new wave a tears before he could finish. He was sobbing uncontrollably now, so much his whole body was heaving.

"And then what?" Mabel asked gently.

"He kissed me."

Mabel drew in a surprised gasp. She didn't think it'd ever come to something like that- but then again, it was Bill they were talking about.

And boy, would he pay for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 'Sup dudes. Long time no see.**

**Anyway, as usual, my schedule is totally shit packed, and I have limited time for leisure. School and sports and everything else are gonna be the death of me one day...**

**Well, there is some good news though. I _finally _got a hold of a laptop. And a scanner. So when I have time to set that up and draw, you'll get to see my art! It'll be on tumblr though, so I guess you'll just have to follow me! ;D**

**As always, check my profile for more junk, and review!**

**~Unique Pines**


	4. Sketching and Screaming

_Bill pushed him down onto the bed. Dipper gasped, his head slamming into the headboard, and before he could counteract Bill had pinned him down, with each arm blocking his movement from side to side. He couldn't get away or at least roll over to avoid him._

_Dipper could feel Bill's hot breath against his skin. In a matter of seconds, Bill had latched onto Dipper, aggressively kissing his neck. He sucked the tender skin until it tore open, then bit down hard. Dipper cried out, the first wave of tears already rolling down his cheeks._

_At last, Bill released, leaving behind an angry bruise that oozed blood. Before he could recover, Bill ripped off his shirt with his raw strength. Dipper was terrified- Bill had unlimited power over him; he could never stop this._

_Bill had also yanked off his shorts and thrown them aside carelessly, making Dipper that much more afraid. He wasn't going to go there... was he?_

_Dipper's face was beet red. His tears and his rosy cheeks made him look so small and fragile, weak and powerless. And that only turned Bill on more._

_Bill had taken off his own clothes too, and was now only wearing underwear. His human body was lean and muscular for its age, and his face was surprisingly handsome. But with that handsomeness came a wicked grin, and Dipper's worst fears were confirmed._

_Bill grabbed the waistband of Dipper's boxers and pulled down hard. He tossed the garment away with the rest, leaving the poor boy completely exposed. _

_Dipper was now crying from humiliation and embarrassment. He tried to cross his legs and cover up, but Bill pried them away easily, with his superhuman strength, leaving bruises shaped of his fingertips on Dipper's knees._

_He too quickly removed his final garment and roughly grabbed Dipper's wrists and held him down. He squeezed much too hard, for now there'd be bruises of his fingertips there too. _

_He positioned his body right in front of Dipper, looking over him with a menacing smile. Dipper's knees were pulled up, making him certain of his fate. More tears rolled down as he braced for the worst to come._

"AHHHH! MABEL, HELP!"

Dipper sat bolt upright, breathing heavy with watering eyes.

_Where am I? What's happening? Where did Bill go? Is he going to come back?_

Mabel's eyes shot open at the sound of his scream. She clicked on the lamp while at the same time checking the clock.

_3:17 AM. _

Mabel rushed to Dipper's side. He was weeping again, with his face in his hands like usual. Mabel hugged him tight and didn't let go.

"Dipper, what happened?"

"I- I had a nightmare about Bill..." He hiccupped.

"Oh no," Mabel sympathised, pulling him close. He immediately buried his face in her shirt, too embarrassed to show his face.

"...What happened in the nightmare?" Mabel asked, her tone getting edgy. She could just feel her blood boiling at the sound of his name.

"He... Well... it started in here. Everything was really dark, and I couldn't really see past the bed. It was like only the area near the bed had a little light. And I was just sitting there, and then he pushed me down onto the bed. I hit my head really hard on the headboard, but before I could get up he started..."

"Started what?" Mabel prodded ever so gently.

"Well... He started kissing my neck really hard. And then he bit me and made me bleed. Then he took off my clothes, and held my hands down. When he took off my uh, underwear I was just so humiliated, and I couldn't help but to cry..."

"It's ok, Dipper..." Mabel spoke softly,"but was that where it ended?"

Dipper suddenly became silent. All the memories returned- the pain, the fear, the embarrassment. He struggled to form the words.

"He- He-" Dipper stuttered.

Mabel gazed upon him kindly, reassuring him. She waited patiently.

"He took my virginity," he said quietly, his eyes unfocused and wide, staring off in the distance.

_He what?!_

Mabel had to bite down on her lip to keep from swearing out loud. She wanted to curse his very name, push him out of existence.

"Hey..." She began, trying to regain her cool,"you know what would make you feel better?"

"What?" Dipper replied, wiping away his tears and finally catching his breath.

Mabel proceeded to retrieve her sketchbook from across the room. She flipped it open and returned to the page she had been working on the previous few days.

Dipper stared blankly at the page below him. It appeared to be himself, standing alone on the page, except holding out his hand, as if waiting for someone to take it.

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"It's for you to finish. Ever since you stopped liking Wendy, you've seemed lonely. Like you want love. So I made this for you. You can draw whoever you want right there, holding your hand. And then you'll have an idea of who you love, so you won't be lonely."

Dipper slowly nodded. "That's really nice of you, Mabel. I think I'll try it tomorrow. But for now... Will you sleep with me? I'm scared-"

Mabel nodded. Dipper smiled in relief, for he didn't want to have to say it out loud. Mabel switched off the lamp and crawled into bed with Dipper. He latched onto her, his arms wrapping around her waist and his legs entangling with hers. He laid his head on her chest.

Though he was comfortable, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

The reverberations of the nightmare, the sketch; they both had him wide awake.

He mulled over the thought: _Who would I draw next to me?_

If he knew he would've stayed up to complete it, but he had no idea, so he just avoided it. He didn't want to be on the topic of love anyway.

_No idea, _He sighed to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh, things are getting worse. How will it ever be fixed?**

**Lol. Anyway, sorry for slow updates, but you know, I have a life that I have to take care of, school and all...**

**Welp, I guess just tell me what you think, or leave a suggestion or whatever. As always, check my profile for news and my tumblr link (where my art might soon be XD) and review dudes!**

**~Unique Pines**


End file.
